Verkaufsautomat
(holo) }} Die Verkaufsautomaten im Sierra Madre sind Vorkriegstechnologie, die im Big MT entwickelt wurde. An ihnen kann man für Sierra Madre-Chips Gegenstände erwerben. Die Verkaufsautomaten befinden sich an vielen Stellen im Sierra Madre und ein weiterer befindet sich in Elijahs Raum im verlassenem Bruderschaftsbunker. Hintergrund Eine revolutionäre Technologie, die außerhalb des Sierra Madre nie besonders erfolgreich wurde. Der Verkaufsautomat selbst ist eigentlich ein selbstständig arbeitender Materialumwandler. Er kann jeden Gegenstand (für das in ihm der Verkaufsautomaten-Code gespeichert ist), mit Hilfe der Sierra Madre-Chips als Ressource und Energiequelle, nachbilden. Er kann auch bestimmte Gegenstände annehmen und in Sierra Madre-Chips umwandeln. Die Auswahl der Aktion erfolgt durch ein holografisches Menü, welches die möglichen Gegenstände anzeigt. Die Maschine zeigt, wie erstaunlich weit die Vorkriegstechnologie bereits war. Die Chips, die der Automat benötigt selbst sind dabei Ausgangsmaterialien. Wie man mit dem Münzhändler-Extra sehen kann sind diese einfache Gemische von normalen und aufladbaren Elementen. Die Maschine nutzt dann diese Fusionsenergie um das Material in Werkzeuge, Nahrung oder sogar Drogen umzuwandeln. Daran kann man sehen, vor welch gewaltigen Möglichkeiten die Vorkriegszivilisation stand, bevor die Bomben fielen. Charakteristiken Die Sierra Madre-Verkaufsautomaten bieten anfangs nur Nahrungsmittel, Zigaretten, Arzttaschen und die Möglichkeit Zigaretten gegen Sierra Madre-Chips einzutauschen an. Jedoch sind überall im Sierra Madre Verkaufsautomaten-Codes verteilt, die neue Gegenstände an den Automaten erwerbbar machen. Das ganze ist nur begrenzt durch die Vorräte an Sierra Madre-Chips des Kuriers. Nahrung ¹''Beachte: Scotch, Wodka, und Wein kann nur an dem Verkaufsautomat, der sich im Sierra Madre Kasino im Erdgeschoss befindet erworben werden.'' Sonstige Gegenstände Waffen Hilfsmittel Munition Orte mit Verkaufsautomaten * Villa - Östlich des Springbrunnens mit Elijah Hologrammprojektor. * Villa - Westlich des Springbrunnens mit Elijah Hologrammprojektor. * Villa - Südwestlich des Eingangs zu Salida del Sol Süd. * Salida del Sol Süd - Südliches Ende des Bereiches. * Residential District - Direkt westlich wenn man das Gebiet betritt. * Residential District - Wenn man die Treppen im Süden erst hoch und auf der anderen Seite wieder runter geht und die andere Treppe nahe dieser hochgeht. Weiter über einen hölzernen Balkon, der über die Wolke hinwegführt. Der Verkaufsautomat ist links der Treppe auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes. * Puesta del Sol Nord - Direkt rechts, wenn man von der Villa aus den Bereich betritt. * Puesta del Sol Süd - Von östlichen Eingang nah des Eingangs zum zerstörten Laden) nach Südwesten und nach dem Bogen nach Norden. Oder vom westlichen Eingang aus (nahe des Eingangs zum zerstörten Cafes nach Süden und nach dem Bogen nach Osten. * Sierra Madre Lobby - Östlich des Eingang im 1. Stock. * Sierra Madre-Kasino - Von der Doppeltüre der Sierra Madre Lobby aus einmal um die Treppe herumgehen. * Das Tampico - Nördlich der Doppeltür, die man nicht benutzen kann. * Vorstands-Suiten - Zwei an jedem Ende des Ganges vor Veras Raum je einer. * Verlassener Bruderschaftsbunker - In Elijahs Raum. * Sierra Madre Vault - Links des Tisches mit den Goldbarren und dem Vorkriegsgeld. Infos * Die Codes für Scotch, Wein und Wodka funktionieren nicht an Verkaufsautomaten außerhalb des Kasinos. Dies beinhaltet auch den Automat im verlassenem Bruderschaftsbunker. * Für jeden Gegenstand, den der Kurier hergibt wird +1 bei dem Zähler für hergestellte Gegenstände hinzugefügt. * Die Verkaufsautomaten akzeptieren keine Rückgabe von Negligees, Vorkriegsmützen, oder Schmutzige Vorkriegs-Businesskleidungen, obwohl diese Gegenstände genauso wie andere Gegenstände gefunden werden können, die man jedoch hergeben kann. * Obwohl die Verkaufsautomaten in Big MT erfunden wurden kann man diese nicht in''Old World Blues'' finden. Jedoch werden sie in einem Terminal außerhalb des Y-0-Forschungszentrum erwähnt. * Laut Dean Domino war die Verkaufsautomatentechnologie vor dem Großen Krieg nichts ungewöhnliches. Hinter den Kulissen The Old World Blues add-on includes an unused, unscripted, partially implemented version of the Sierra Madre vending machine, likely meant to be placed around the Y-0 research center. Called the "Holo-Vending Machine", the object uses the same shape as the vending machines which appear in Dead Money. Though both the mesh (shape) and textures are included for the object, the mesh file references textures as though they are in the "nvdlc01" folder used by Dead Money, rather than the "nvdlc03" folder used by Old World Blues, making it appear incorrectly if viewed without the Dead Money add-on loaded. Vorkommen The Sierra Madre vending machine appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, Dead Money. Bugs * The "Return Outfit Item" vending machine code includes an option to return fedoras for chips. The fedora is a "non-playable" article of clothing, meaning it cannot normally be obtained, and furthermore does not appear anywhere within Dead Money. * Returning any pre-War outfit while wearing it will give a permanent Agility bonus. The bonus can be stacked far beyond 10 Agility and though it stops increasing related skills and AP, weapon draw/holster and reload speed will continue to increase. While running some guns may glitch during the holster animation due to the speed of the animation causing the gun to glitch inside the player usually leaving the gun sticking out of the Courier's shoulder. The gun will return to normal if drawing and then holstering again while staying still, or if reequiping the weapon. ** NOTE: Even though the glitch will increase the Agility to max, the Agility stats will remain the same in SPECIAL due to clothes that are wear items giving that extra bonus of skill. This attribute is not working as an implant. en:Sierra Madre vending machine es:Máquina expendedora del Sierra Madre ru:Торговый автомат «Сьерра-Мадре» uk:Автомат «С'єрра-Мадре» Kategorie:Dead Money Weltobjekte Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Händler Kategorie:Technologie